Oracle 106: What?! My Mother Is Exia
Oracle 106: What?! My Mother Is Exia (何？！ 私の母はエクシアです Nani? ! Watashi no haha wa Ekushia desu) is the one hundred-sixth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. This episode marks reveals that Mashiro Mochizuki's mother, Akiko, was Chariot Fighter Exia. Synopsis As Exia came to TransHead TV Media Center, she revealed herself to the Armored Fighters that her true identity was none other than Mashiro's mother, Akiko Mochizuki. Plot In Chariot Empire Headquarters; Mateo and Archos came to the arsenal room together with the Chariot Soldiers. Then they ordered them to check all arsenal drawers if there was missing, and they did so. While the Chariot Soldiers inspecting all arsenal drawers if there was missing, Archos asked him what if Mayor Akazawa was lying if they found out that no other arsenals had been missing. Mateo, on the other hand, said to him that he's just telling the truth, and nothing to worry about. After inspecting all arsenal drawers, one of the Chariot Soldiers told them that a prototype Chariot Key was missing, which Mateo believed that the Magnum Ray Key refers to the prototype Chariot Key which was missing. Because of this, he told Archos to ask Mayor Akazawa about this immediately once he was returned. Returning back to TransHead TV Media Center, Rigor asked Anaira about their recent battle, and she said that Mayor Akazawa stole the battle scene because of his upgraded armor form, the Ray Magnum Mode. Irie, on the other hand, said that they were clueless how did he got another Chariot Key to upgrade his armor form into a new one. Then Anaira said to them that she need to investigate about the said Chariot Key, but Aria asked her how could she investigate if she doesn't have an ability to enter into the World of Chariots. Because of this, Irie had an idea to proceed Anaira's plan to investigate. Meanwhile, Exia walked alone in Hirakawa Bay. Since there were no people around, she de-transformed back into her civilian form as Akiko. Akiko said to herself that it's about time to tell to the Armored Fighters about her true identity. While she was staring, Mashiro came and called her. Then Akiko asked her daughter what was she doing, and Mashiro said that she came just to find her. Afterwards, Akiko came closely to Mashiro, and said to her that she's always concerned for her. She also told her daughter to go back home immediately. Mayor Akazawa and Triskaide came back to Chariot Empire Headquarters and there, they were surprised by Emperor Ryuuen, Mateo and Archos. Emperor Ryuuen asked Mayor Akazawa why did he used the prototype Chariot Key to upgrade his armor form. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, said that he want to prove to Armored Fighters that he was stronger than them. Archos told him that it was a stupid move, but Emperor Ryuuen told him to shut up. Afterwards, he asked Mayor Akazawa if he does what he takes to be a stronger Chariot Fighter and has an ability to defeat the Armored Fighters, and he said that he will be prove to them that he's stronger than the Armored Fighters. At night, while taking their dinner, Akiko asked Mashiro if she's willing to accept her true identity even if she's an Armored Fighter. Mashiro, on the other hand, said that she's willing to accept her identity, and she was proud that she has a mother with a unique personality. Moments later, Akiko received a message that a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in downtown Yoshitaka St. Because of this, she told her daughter that she will return back later on. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira also received the said message, and she headed on to the location immediately. As she reached Yoshitaka St., Anaira transformed herself into Armored Fighter 01 and faced the Chariot Soldiers. On the other hand, Exia came in, and helped Anaira to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. Back to TransHead TV Media Center, Irie received a message that another group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in Masaya St. There she ordered her fellow Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately. As they reached Masaya St., Irie and other Armored Fighters transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Then Kohei, Fatima and Minori upgraded their armor forms into Meister Ultimate Upgrade Mode and continued facing the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mayor Akazawa still holding his Magnum Ray Key. He said to himself that he will prove to everyone that he will be much stronger than anyone else. As he held tightly the Magnum Ray Key, the said Chariot Key lightened up and it became the Magnum Ray Key Full Version. Back to the battle, the Armored Fighters continued facing the Chariot Soldiers. As the battle ends, they used their respective finishers to defeat them immediately. After the battle, they de-transformed themselves into their civilian form, and Irie said that the entire Masaya St. was already cleared. Meanwhile, Anaira and Exia continued facing the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Then Anaira upgraded her armor form into Armored Fighter 01 Upgrade Mode and shot them using her Meister Upgrade Arrow. Afterwards, she upgraded her armor form into Armored Fighter 01 Ultimate Upgrade Mode and continued facing the Chariot Soldiers. As the battle ends, Anaira and Exia used their respective finishers -- the Meister Ultimate Charge and the Exia Mighty Slash -- to defeat the remaining Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, Exia told to Anaira that she want to tell her and her fellow Armored Fighters about her true identity tomorrow at TransHead TV Media Center. The next day in TransHead TV Media Center, Irie asked Anaira why did she called her and her fellow Armored Fighters. Anaira said that they came to witness the revelation about Exia's true identity. Moments later, Exia came in and she greeted the Armored Fighters. Unknown to her, Chihiro and her fellow news reporters, as well as Rigor and his kids, were hiding behind the closet and also, behind the sofa. Exia said to the Armored Fighters that she came to the network building just to reveal her true identity. Afterwards, she de-transformed back into her civilian form as Akiko Mochizuki, which the Armored Fighters shocked of what they found out, especially to Mashiro. Chihiro and Rigor, on the other hand, were shocked of what also they found out, as well as Ryoma and others. Afterwards, Rigor sent a text message to Erika about what he found out. In her office at the Senate, Erika received a message that Chariot Fighter Exia is none other than a certain Akiko Mochizuki. Meanwhile, Mashiro asked her mother why she'd kept her secret to her as an Armored Fighter for a long while, but Akiko didn't know how could she explain it to her daughter. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエグシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Egushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 36 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 86, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 11, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 41, and Never Surrender episode 69. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes